1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fat graft injection device, and particularly to an automatic fat graft injection device which comprises an injection unit, a storage unit, and a pump unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Autologous fat transplantation technique involves the following steps: the liposuction of an individual's own subcutaneous fat; first to take out autologous fat followed by the extraction and purification of the obtained fat in a sterile condition; and the transplantation by injecting fat grafts to depression or emaciated areas where desired, either congenital or acquired.
In the early period, autologous fat transplantation is not popular became the low fat graft survival and overly high autologous absorptivity due to immaturity of technique and processes. Currently, with the advance of fat graft technique, the tools are also improved correspondingly and with the aid of fat graft survival techniques, autologous fat transplantation is gradually being widely used.
Nevertheless, in the current fat graft, the fat in the syringe is injected into the targeted portion manually. In addition, the fat graft process involves extremely delicate and precise positioning and quantification. Therefore, if the injection dosages are not consistent, excess fat grafts may be overlappingly filled into the targeted area, resulting in unevenness of skin and fat necrosis. Also, when there is a slight error in injection position, the survival of the fat graft may be low, and furthermore, excessive pressure may cause more fat graft necrosis when the pressure is unevenly applied. Thus, a slight mistake may lead to poor blood circulation for the injected fat grafts, thereby causing suppuration, inflammation, or calcification at the affected region. Accordingly, there is an increased risk of surgical failure if all the surgical conditions are solely relied on manual operation.
Therefore, to solve the above-mentioned problems, what is needed in the art is to develop an automatic fat graft injection device to allow fixed orientation, quantification, and constant pressure, thereby increasing survival of fat grafts and relieving considerable physical and mental fatigue of the surgeon during surgery, as well as preventing surgical errors.